


Cut Through Me

by inshadowinsun



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Master/Slave, Not a Love Story, some non-consensual acts, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inshadowinsun/pseuds/inshadowinsun
Summary: Avon has lived her whole life in fear of the Northmen. Will that change once they attack her shores and take her away?
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 83





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> To all Icelandic speakers: please forgive me. I used google translate, so the phrases will most likely not be accurate. I will not being using it much after the next chapter.
> 
> Avon is our narrator. Since she knows how to speak their language, she understands their words as it processes in her mind. So I won't add what they are speaking, only paraphrase within the story (usually right after they've spoken).

I heard them before I saw them. At first it was a dull noise, like a drunken man causing a stir, but then it erupted in screams and crashes.

Foolishly, I went outside before checking the window. I saw my neighbors and the townspeople running and being slaughtered right in front of me.

The Northmen were here.

Before I had a chance to react, I was aggressively shoved against the wall of my home with a blade put to my neck.

"Nei!"

The sound of a horse entered my ears, with a man sitting in a chariot riding up nearby. I'd never seen anything like it and I had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time.

"Slepptu henni. Þú getur ekki tekið hana."

His words. I remembered learning how the Northmen spoke…

The aggressor holding me did as the man commanded; he let me go. Whoever the man was, he seemed to have great power over these ruthless men. I wasn't sure what that meant about him. He didn't want this man to take whoever he wanted.

I pretended to be confused by what was being said. I didn't want to engage in conversation unless my life depended on it. For now, it seemed any conflict was diffused.

The man left his chariot, clutching a piece of metal that held him up. I glanced at the braces securing his legs. He walked as if they were broken, he even had an expression of pain before he grew used to walking again.

He kept getting stranger and stranger.

He made his way over to me and while staring me down, he spoke to the other man, "Leyfi. Fara einhvers staðar mikilvægt."

The man left without protest, following his orders, and went somewhere where he was needed. I was thankful, but nervous why this Northman spared me. If I could even say that.

This strange man was upon me. I eyed the knives settled in his belt, the axe at his side. It was obvious he was skilled at using them and I didn't want to see them firsthand. I stood still, frozen against the wall.

He had a smirk on his grimy face. It felt charming, but it was deceiving and devilish. He was a manipulator, I would have to remember that...if I survived.

"Þú getur ekki talað mitt tungumál? Skömm."

I swallowed hard. As long as he thought I couldn't speak his tongue, I could learn things I would not know otherwise. I wasn't sure why he was disappointed I couldn't. Surely a language barrier never stopped this man before.

The hand that wasn't holding him up rose and caressed my face. I instinctively flinched away but his hand followed.

"Þú ert öðruvísi en aðrar konur hér. Þú ert hræddur en rólegur."

His fingers roughly prodded at my skin; feeling my jaw, behind my ear, around my throat. He complimented my nerves, admiring that I was obeying him yet still terrified. I flinched again when his thumb smoothed over my bottom lip. His mouth was slightly open and I could hear his breath grow heavy.

He snickered, "Ég vil þig." Looking at me as if I were something new and untouched.

I masked my fear of his words. He was going to take me. I couldn't let him, but I couldn't let him know I _knew_ what he was going to do. Maybe death would be a better option than whatever he had planned.

His hand suddenly fell down my body just as his eyes did, grabbing at my chest and running over my hips. I slapped his hand away and he laughed once more. 

"Koma." He started back toward his means of transportation and expected me to follow.

I saw a flash of anger cross his expression before he repeated himself, "Komdu með mér." He gestured with his hand to follow, making noises and smiling as if I were a lost cat, "Pss, pss...koma." He was giggly, enjoying my silence and stillness.

I glanced to my right. No one was there. I could outrun him easily-

A noise startled me, and I realized the man had thrown one of his knives. It landed in the wall beside my head, so close I thought it had cut me. I was unscathed, but completely shaken. Why wasn't I trying? Why was I so obedient?

The man came back over and ripped the blade out of the wall, "Þú heimska stelpa."

He grabbed my arm roughly and threw me forward, insulting me as he made sure I walked to his chariot. I heard him stabbing the earth with that metal contraption and sliding his feet across the ground. Was I stronger than him? His broad shoulders and muscular arms answered my question.

When I reached it, he shoved me again, "Sestu niður." Pointing to the wooden floor of the chariot.

I looked at him and saw he was already impatient. He gestured with a nod of his head to the chariot once more and this time I crawled and took a seat beside the chair. He flashed me a smile then took his own seat, his leg touching me the entire time. This wasn't meant to seat two people.

Once he was settled, he reached down and pat my head, "Góður."

I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I hoped wherever he was taking me would be far from all the screaming. I felt helpless against him and the Northmen. I never knew how to fight. My town always struck down any invaders. We were fortified and strong. If these men could ransack my town like this, they were more than just simple men.

It was a short while before he stopped the horse. I could hear the sound of the waves. A man spoke to him, sounding annoyed, "Ivar. Við höfum ekki pláss fyrir fleiri þræla."

 _Slaves._ That was what would become of me. A slave to a man called Ivar. 

Ivar scoffed. I could see him roll his eyes, "Dreptu þá einn. Þessi stelpa er mín. Hún er að fara með okkur."

I felt small. I was a possession now and because of me, they were going to kill another one of my people just so he could have me.

"Settu hana á bátinn."

* * *

The boat was filled with Northmen and a few of my people. I recognized my neighbor's sister, shaking with a cut on her cheek. She looked mortified. I wanted to help her, but I was on the other side of the cramped boat.

When Ivar was done speaking to a few men he crawled over to me. It was no wonder now why he was so strong, his arms were his legs most of the time.

He situated himself next to me, grabbing my bound wrists and pulling me closer. I stared at him in fear.

He hit his chest with a closed fist, "Ivar." Then nodded.

He pointed toward me and I understood he was asking my name. I debated withholding it, but didn't want to start anything. It was an innocent question.

"Avon."

He smiled, satisfied with himself that he got me to speak. His eyes then traveled the frame of my face, getting lower past my chest. He was taking me in. It felt like I was a piece of meat at the butchers. He looked hungry.

"Þú ert mjög falleg, Avon." He stroked the back of my head.

I smiled slightly, trying to seem like I enjoyed his positive personality at the moment. I didn't believe his comment that I was beautiful, just another way to manipulate me perhaps. He continued playing with my hair until the other man from before took a seat nearby.

"Hvað munt þú gera við hana?" He asked about Ivar's intentions.

Ivar shrugged playfully and I felt his hand grip my inner thigh, "Eitthvað skemmtilegt. Ég veit það ekki ennþá." He massaged my thigh and it took every ounce of willpower not to hit his hand.

He mentioned doing something fun. Hopefully it was a joke, but his roaming hand suggested otherwise. He didn't know yet, only that he wanted to take me with him.

The man looked at me and saw I was uncomfortable, but stayed silent about it.

"Hvitserk, ertu öfundsjúkur?" Ivar held onto my shoulder now.

The man called Hvitserk scoffed, laughing at Ivar's assumption that he was jealous, "Nei, bróðir, ég er ekki ... skemmtu þér."

They were brothers. Hvitserk stood and went to the other side of the boat, leaving Ivar with the blessing to enjoy himself.

Ivar had a smirk on his face.


	2. Two

The trip to their land was a smooth one. No storms, no capsizing waves. I had never seen a land so similar yet so different to mine once the shore was in view.

I was caught taking in the sights by Ivar, who was already staring at me, "Kattegat...home."

My eyes locked onto his and he smiled at me. He knew some of my language. I nodded in understanding and he rubbed my shoulder before looking at his homeland.

In a way, it would be my home now, but it didn't sit well with me.

I had nothing back at my real homestead. Friends, sure. Family, none. This was the first time I had interacted with this many people in a long time. Someone would most likely take my house, my few belongings.

In the end, I had nothing and still have nothing. But calling this strange land my home and these strange people _my_ people...it made me feel sick.

The boat docked and people were jumping onto the deck, pulling the other slaves and treasures they stole along with them. Ivar got out and left me behind, telling someone to grab me and bring me to the hall with him.

* * *

The hall had many people in it, yet it wasn't crowded. They were all drinking and eating, and grew louder when they saw Ivar walking up to what I guessed was his throne.

He was a king?

Most of the people were delighted to see him again. Some quietly drank. I noticed the man, Hvitserk, was among the few who didn't celebrate. He sat quietly.

I was still being held by a strong man. He led me up to Ivar, who gestured to his right, and I was torn down a hallway until we entered a big room. The man pushed me to the floor and immediately left me alone.

It was a grand room, as big as my house, but it was clear it was a living space meant for Ivar. I debated trying to escape, I was perfectly alone, but the only way out was through the nauseating crowd. Instead, I sat back and accepted my fate.

If Ivar had no plans to kill me, at least not right away, perhaps I could survive in this place. Of course I had no idea how he truly was. His intentions were beastly. He ruled over people who seemed to support him. I was still trapped, even if I could stomach living here, by a man of great power. I was a slave, not a homeowner with land, I had to keep reminding myself that.

The celebration outside was growing quieter. It seemed the party for the return of their king was dying down. I could hear footsteps coming down the hall to this room and hoped it wasn't anyone who would cause me trouble.

Hvitserk. He pushed back the drape covering the entrance of the room and shuffled in. Thankfully it looked like he wasn't drunk, but I had no idea what he wanted.

"Halló, nýr þræll."

He greeted me and reminded me of my position here: a slave. His head turned behind him, eyeing the door, then his gaze settled on me. I watched him roll his eyes, "Ó fyrirgefðu. Ég meinti þræll Ívars."

I could tell he was annoyed that I was specifically Ivar's slave, but in my world, I was owned by no one.

He bent down to eye level with me, his eyes roaming over the parts of my body I wasn't hiding from him. He could only catch a glimpse of my chest, but he seemed satisfied nonetheless.

I noticed he was holding a piece of half eaten bread.

"Ívar mun ekki gefa þér mat í kvöld." He saw me eyeing it. He informed me I wouldn't get fed.

He tore a small piece off and held it near me, "Hérna. Ekki segja honum frá þessu."

I immediately went for it and savored the taste of food. I couldn't remember the last time I ate. I was given no food on the journey here; I was starving. Hvitserk said not to tell Ivar about this. I was still confused about their brotherly dynamic.

He smiled, "Ívar ætti ekki að hafa ykkur öll við sjálfan sig." He reached for my face, but I moved away from his hand, causing him to laugh, "Hann mun ekki eins og það."

I immediately rolled my eyes when he mentioned Ivar once more. How he shouldn't keep me to himself, how he wouldn't like that I don't let men touch me however they please. Then I realized what I just did.

I saw Hvitserk smirk, his brow raised in curiosity. He laughed softly, "You can understand me?" He looked happier than I've seen so far.

I pretended not to hear him, but I could tell he saw through me now. If I gave myself away this fast, would I do the same with others?

I spoke with shaky breath, mustering the courage to speak in their language, "Don't tell Ivar." If Ivar knew, I would lose the only thing I have against him. He was my _owner_ after all.

Hvitserk's grin widened, "You want me to lie to my brother? What will I get out of it?" I knew what he meant by his mannerisms.

I shook my head, "Nothing. I won't give you anything." The fear in my voice didn't escape his ears and it made him smile.

He laughed in response before silencing himself. We both heard the familiar sound of an approaching Ivar. Hvitserk turned and stood up all in one movement, seeing Ivar walk in. He hid the bread as well, crudely stuffing it in his trousers.

"What are you doing with my slave, brother?" Ivar looked between me and Hvitserk, and I hoped he listened to me, "Hmm?"

"Just speaking with her. She truly does not know our language. You can say anything around her and she has no clue. It is entertaining." Hvitserk casually walked away to leave the room with Ivar's eyes following him, alight with subtle rage.

I exhaled softly, relieved he didn't give me away, but I was unsure what that would mean for me later, knowing Hvitserk wanted something in return for keeping my secret.

Ivar growled, his voice low and threatening, "She is not entertainment for you."

Hvitserk nodded, containing a smile, "You are right. I will leave." Then kept his mouth shut and left, keeping the peace between him and his brother. Based on his expression alone, it looked like Hvitserk was planning something...or just holding onto my secret.

Once we were alone, Ivar locked eyes with me, "I know he did not touch you or else you would have tears on your face." He smiled, happy about how _he thinks_ he knows me so well. 

He made his way over to me, resting on a chair that was placed nearby. He got comfortable and laid his hands on top of his crutch, "I hope you will learn not to talk to him. I do not want you to talk to anyone but me."

I would happily follow that rule of his, though I wouldn't be talking to him either. I gave him the deadest stare I could muster. 

He sighed, "So you really cannot understand me?" I looked as if I were trying to, "You are not here for talking I guess. It would have been nice though."

I almost rolled my eyes. It would have been nice? As if he didn't already have the luxury of everything he wanted. I knew before him that I wasn't here to talk, but I didn't want to hear it from him. It made my reality too real.

I tried to keep my breathing steady; I was sure he could hear how heavy it was. He was looking at me in a way that made me feel...naked. I turned my eyes away from him.

He laughed softly, enjoying the slight show of submission from me, "We will have a lot of fun together." His eyes glazed over with what I saw as lust.

What sounded like a deep moan emitted from him. He must have been thinking disgusting thoughts of me and was satisfied with whatever fantasy was in his head at the moment. 

He sighed, tearing away from his thoughts, "I can speak some of your language. So I will say this. You will sleep with me tonight and every night." He waited.

I heard that for sure, and he noticed I understood when I looked back to him as he continued in my mother tongue, "If you run, I will kill you." 

I didn't show any response, but I was horrified. Now I knew my place. As long as I listened to Ivar, maybe I wouldn't end up a corpse.

"Nod your head if you understand me." 

I didn't give him the pleasure of a fast answer, but when I did nod my head, he grinned, "Good! Good…"

He glanced around, thinking out loud, "I will have one of the slaves clean you. Get that Christian filth off of you."

I held my tongue, eager to tell him that I wasn't religious, that I didn't feel faithful to God or any God, that I was far from Christian, but I knew it would be better to keep up my lie then to give myself away. The last thing I needed was Ivar to know I could speak.

* * *

The slave that came to collect me was a girl not much older than me. With her was Edina, the girl I recognized on the boat. She was my neighbor's sister and younger than me by a few years. She looked much more calm than she was on the ship.

The other girl could only speak a little of my language, but I mostly talked to Edina, "Are you okay?"

I was led by the other girl, named Siv, to an area where baths took place. Luckily, it was only us three. 

"I'm alright. They haven't hurt me, but I'm afraid they will." Edina looked at me with wide eyes. I wasn't sure how to ease her worries as they were the same as mine.

"If we listen to them, then we might just survive." I touched the top of her hand in reassurance as she undid the ropes around my wrist.

She smiled at me before Siv spoke up, "I will fill the bath and you will bathe." I nodded at her and she went to do as she said.

Edina quietly talked to me, "I heard you are Ivar's. He's their king. They say he's ruthless."

I tried to give her a reassuring reply, "So far he hasn't done anything to me but give unwanted stares and touches...but I am worried he'll show no mercy to get whatever he wants from me."

She nodded, "As you said, if we listen, we should survive. You especially. You were always strong."

I smiled, reminiscing about the times we would talk back home. I did call her a friend, but we weren't close. I suppose she was right. I lived on my own for so long, I forgot it was uncommon to do so for a woman like me.

"The bath is done. Get in." Siv's harsh voice broke my thoughts. She seemed nice, but looks were always deceiving. I could only trust Edina the best.

They both gave me privacy as I quickly undressed and sat in the hot bath. I could admit to myself it felt so good to relax in the water. I closed my eyes and imagined I was back home in my own bath.

Siv had a new outfit for me. It was similar to Edina's but it looked fancier somehow. When I was through with making myself clean, I changed into them. They fit well, felt comfortable, but it didn't make me feel better. Their clothes were now on me. Another thing taken away from me.

"Ivar will be pleased." Was all Siv said before she and Edina walked me back to the room I was in before.

Edina looked as if she wanted to say more to me, but she was taken away by Siv, leaving me alone once more.

At least I was free of my restraints. I moved around the room, looking at how it was decorated. The bed looked so comfortable and much bigger than my own. It was tempting to lay down on it, but instead I sat on the floor in a corner that made me feel safe. I didn't want to give Ivar any impression that I wanted to be in his bed.

With the time I had to myself, I cried. I let a few tears shed because I knew I couldn't show them to Ivar. To anyone here. If I was stronger than they thought, I wouldn't be used the way they wanted.

I heard so many conflicting stories about the Northmen and so I was conflicted with my view of them. I didn't know what to expect but I knew I had to keep my guard up. I could only trust myself.

* * *

It felt like night when Ivar returned. My eyes were struggling to stay open and I felt my body yearn for the bed that was right there. He looked just as tired as I felt.

I watched him undress once he sat on the edge of his bed. The outfit he wore masked how truly muscular he was. I had never seen a man that endowed with strength. As he shed off his armor, he reached his legs, and I finally saw why he wore braces around them.

Immediately I looked away. Not only to avoid seeing what was between his legs, but to avoid seeing his legs at all. I felt his eyes on me the second he showed them and their fragility. I had a feeling he didn't want me to look, so I pretended I was ignoring him completely. It seemed to have fooled him.

He spoke up, an unknown tone in his voice, "Get in bed, slave."

When I didn't suddenly follow his command, he raised his voice, hitting the blankets, "Bed!" He looked very mad.

I held back an angry sigh. To be told what to do...I was not happy. But I told myself I had to listen.

I stood up with his eyes on me. He had shuffled back into bed, getting under the covers and leaving a designated place for me. I was nervous as I opened the blankets and got under them. He was closer to me than I expected. I had never sat so close to a naked man before.

He could sense my unease. His hand touched my arm, "I will not do anything to you tonight. You can sleep."

There was a gentleness to his voice, but I still couldn't trust what he said. Yet I didn't have much choice.

Eventually I made myself lay down and try to close my eyes and sleep, focusing on Ivar who laid his arm over me in a protective, or in his case, a possessive way.

His bare chest was against my back and I could feel every breath he took. I didn't think about what else was pressed against me, even though I could feel it. He wasn't ashamed of his body, but I was embarrassed.

His warm breath washed over my face as I drifted off into sleep.


	3. Three

_"You must never tell them I'm speaking to you."_

_Einar wiped a small line of blood trailing down from his mouth. One of the guards had punished him too severely, just for some excuse to beat the Northman._

_Avon smiled sadly, wishing they wouldn't hurt him so much, "Of course. I would never do that."_

_She was happy to see him smile back, "Should we go over what I taught you yesterday, or should I share a story this time?"_

_She shook her head, "No, I want to know more about you."_

_Einar looked shocked, as if someone had burned him, shaking his head slowly, "You don't."_

_"Yes, I do. You're risking your life to teach me your language and religion. Why can't I know other things? What stories about Einar are there?"_

_He laughed a little, "Avon, you are risking your life just as much as you're putting me in danger."_

_She realized that was true. If the guards or anyone in town saw her speaking with the captured Northman, they would kill her and Einar. It was the last thing she wanted, but she couldn't stay away from him._

_She sighed, sliding her hand through the metal bars to reach for him, "I don't care. It's worth it."_

_Einar's sad expression turned soft. He reached out and lightly took Avon's hand._

* * *

I was surprised to wake up naturally and not have Ivar forcing me to wake up with him. I kept my eyes closed in fear he would see me up and moving, but he was sound asleep next to me. Fortunately, he had turned during the night and wasn't holding me anymore.

There wasn't anything I could do without giving me away, so I stayed still until I could feel him moving around. Ivar cleared his throat and sighed, then the bed moved with his weight as he sat up. I assumed he was getting dressed, then it was silent.

Did he leave? I didn't hear him. Suddenly the bed moved again. He roughly grabbed my arm and ripped me toward him so I was laying on my back. When I didn't open my eyes, his hand gripped my jaw and shook my head, "Wake up!" 

I finally opened them, coming face to face with Ivar. In the end, he had forced me to be awake. He was still shirtless, but at least he had covered himself below the waist. Once he saw I was up, he turned away and finished getting dressed. 

I sighed, agitated that the nightmare that was yesterday was my current reality. I had hoped if I opened my eyes, it would have been a vivid dream, but I knew that would be impossible to hope for. Now, I wondered what Ivar had in store for me today.

He was placing his braces over his legs and securing them. Since his back was to me, I watched without fear of him seeing me. I could tell it was painful to put them on, but if he wanted to stand tall like any other man he had to wear them.

I sat up, keeping the warm blankets around me. I didn't know if I had to wear new clothes, but Ivar didn't seem to mind me wearing the same thing. 

He turned around to look at me, speaking in my language, "We are eating together, then I have to leave."

I nodded, absolutely starving. I wasn't sure if this was a reward for not escaping last night or for not causing him trouble, or if he only wanted to starve me yesterday to make me compliant today.

He reached for his crutch and stood up, groaning as his legs grew used to his weight. He started for the doorway toward the hall, but I didn't move, unsure if I should move since he didn't call for me. I didn't want to make him mad if I did something out of line.

He stopped and I realized I was wrong to assume that I would wait for his orders.

He didn't turn around, only raising his voice without me seeing his angered face, "Where I go, slave...you follow." It made him much more menacing when he didn't look at me.

I wanted to correct him by saying my name wasn't slave, but I didn't want to risk him starving me again. I was too hungry. I got up and followed him, making sure I didn't walk faster than him. It seemed to calm him down that I was so obedient with him.

When we made it to the hall, I noticed only a few people were here. It looked cleaner, if I could say that, than last night. I noticed Hvitserk was already eating. He didn't look up from his plate as we sat down.

I tried to sit as far as I could from Ivar, but he grabbed me and pulled me close until our bodies were touching. It was still unnatural to be so close to a man like this; I was uncomfortable.

I kept my mouth shut, but Ivar smiled proudly, speaking in his own tongue to Hvitserk, "See, brother, taking her was a great decision. Look how she behaves!" 

His gesturing hand went to cradle my chest, but this time I turned so he couldn't grab me all the way. He had only been able to lightly touch my breast, and I was glad I didn't let him do as he wanted.

It was a short lived feeling as I saw him scowl and take his hand back.

Hvitserk laughed, playing with his food, "Oh yes, she behaves so well."

I could feel Ivar's body tremble with rage, but thankfully he didn't act on his anger, "She will learn."

His voice frightened me. Maybe it was a mistake to go against him. It was clear he was more relaxed when I listened to him.

It was silent after that. I saw Edina with Siv once more, both of them bringing over two plates of food and drink. Edina didn't look at me and I was relieved she didn't. I didn't want these men to know we knew one another, if they didn't already.

Once the plates hit the table, Ivar reached over and snatched most of the food off my plate and put it on his own, then drank half of what was in my cup. 

He slammed it down on the table, glaring at me as he whispered close to my ear, "Do not embarrass me again." Then wiped his mouth and proceeded to eat.

I closed my eyes and swallowed hard, saddened he took away most of my meal. At least he left enough food for me. I tasted a few pieces and decided it was as good as it was going to be, then continued to eat along with them.

The brothers spoke of things that bored me. Talk of raids and politics and what was happening in their land. It was nothing useful to me, but I had no other thing to focus on.

As I continued to eat the small meal, I felt Ivar's hand snake over mine. It was resting in my lap under the table, and it was now in Ivar's strong grip leading me toward his thigh. I stared down at my plate, trying hard to keep silent and not make it obvious what was happening. The brothers kept talking.

He let go slightly only to start using my hand as a way to stroke his thigh. I breathed in deeply, giving him a look as if he were crazy for doing this right now, and he met my gaze while it was Hvitserk's turn to speak. I couldn't read his expression in time before he looked away when it was his turn to talk.

I blinked a few times to make the tears disappear. I wanted so badly to hurt him, but it would cause him to hurt me. How dare he think he could do whatever he wanted with me. 

Ivar continued moving my hand across his thigh in a manner that I thought was sensual. I had never done something like this before; I knew very little. He gradually drew my hand closer and closer up his lap, then made my fingers lightly stroke his groin. I closed my eyes and tried to take my hand away, which Ivar allowed me to do.

Before I could register that he had let go of my hand, the same hand that gripped mine suddenly was between my legs and cupping the one thing I never wanted him to touch. I couldn't help but make an uncomfortable noise. No one noticed as the brothers were deep in conversation.

I tried to pry his hand away, but his strength was greater than mine. His hand was so warm between my legs, and I had shut them in response to his touch, but it didn't make him let go. I could feel his thumb moving against my inner thigh, even his fingers were dangerously close to going where they really shouldn't, but luckily all he did was hold me there.

I couldn't look at him. I just stared at the table and waited for him to let go. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him bite his bottom lip. He was getting satisfaction from touching me so inappropriately.

Hvitserk suddenly brought me up, "Has she spoken to you?"

The slaves had come to take our plates away and refill our drinks. It didn't stop Ivar. They hadn't noticed where his hand was.

Ivar rolled his eyes, "How could she?" I felt his grip tighten below me, making me squirm.

He shrugged his shoulders, tracing his finger along the rim of his cup, "You know some of her words. Maybe she has said some to you. It was only a question."

"Do not get interested in her." There was a dangerous look in his eyes.

Finally, he removed his hand from between my legs and I felt like I could breathe again. I composed myself as best as I could and covered my lap with my hands in case he tried that again.

Hvitserk sighed, clearly annoyed, "If she will be around you all the time, I am bound to ask about her. So will others."

Ivar's upper lip twitched, annoyed as well, but he let it go, "She has only said her name."

"What is it?" 

Ivar seemed hesitant to give it away, but he pat me on my back and nodded toward Hvitserk, "Tell him your name."

Once Ivar gave me permission, I looked from him to Hvitserk, "My name is Avon." Then immediately looked away so I wouldn't be accused of a lingering gaze.

Ivar was pleased with himself. His hand stayed on me, sliding down my back and resting just above my behind. I made a dissatisfied face, but it didn't matter. He kept his hand there. It was better than where it was before.

Hvitserk nodded, "So you can make her talk. She is not as dumb as she acts." He finally looked at me and smiled. I had a feeling he was referring to my secret.

"No," Ivar replied, bringing his hand up to my face and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. His gaze was unrelenting, "I think she is very intelligent." Then his fingers danced across my jawline, ending at my lips.

I moved away from his touch again. This time it amused him. I didn't know his moods at all. One minute he hated me for disobeying him with my actions, and the next he found it entertaining. It was hard to figure him out.

"Your woman, Thora. She is the opposite." Ivar smiled. He always seemed to be smiling, even when he was in a bad mood. Right now, he seemed arrogant.

Hvitserk didn't find that funny, "Do not speak of her like that. She is just as intelligent."

Ivar shook his head, "No, no...she is hiding something. I think she hates me."

"That is natural when you are a king. Not everyone will love you."

I didn't know if Thora was a slave or not, but it sounded like she lived here with Hvitserk being her partner. Perhaps if she truly hated Ivar, she could help me...somehow. I was getting ahead of myself though. I haven't even been outside of this building yet.

"Everyone _should_ love me because I _am_ king." Ivar clenched his jaw; he was getting tense.

Fortunately, Hvitserk said no more and Ivar grew silent as well. I saw Ivar moving his legs so he could stand. Where was he going?

He looked at me as he stood, "I am leaving. I will give you a little freedom in exchange that you do not run. I have eyes everywhere." Then he turned and left the hall without another word.

I released the breath I was holding. When Hvitserk saw we were finally alone, including the slaves who had disappeared at some time during all their conversation, he looked to me, "Relieved?" He spoke in his language, quieter than usual.

I didn't say anything at first. He spoke again, "Come on. Ivar is not around. No one is here. I have not said a word about our secret."

He was right and I needed to speak, "Of course I'm relieved. Ivar makes me feel tense, constantly. I'm always waiting for him to do something."

Hvitserk laughed, "He has the tendency to do that with a lot of people."

"I feel like he will force himself on me. Does he do that with a lot of people?" I turned sarcastic. I didn't care if Hvitserk knew him better than me.

His smile fell, "No, not usually. Did something happen?"

I didn't speak. I couldn't tell him. So he talked instead, "If you are afraid of that, I can help."

I was naive, "Help how?" 

He smirked, "Me and Ivar both know that you are a virgin. It is obvious. He told me last night at the feast he will bed you soon. He does not want to wait for you to like him."

My blood ran cold. I wasn't stupid. I knew Ivar ultimately wanted to lay with me. To hear it come from the mouth of his brother only made it more terrifying...so what did he mean by helping me?

"If I sleep with you, it will hurt less." He spoke as if that meant nothing. 

I laughed, thinking he was touched in the head for even suggesting that to me, "Ivar will know. Every man knows when they lay with a woman…if she had been with another man before." I was embarrassed to speak of these things around a man, especially Hvitserk.

Hvitserk smiled, "Maybe. Ivar is different. He might not be able to tell the difference."

I gave him a confused look, "He is just like any other."

He shrugged, "You cannot deny he is different. You have seen his legs, haven't you?" I kept quiet. He went on, "Other than his legs, something of his is also...boneless."

"What does that mean?"

Hvitserk looked down at his lap and I knew what he was referring to, "He cannot use it to satisfy any woman," His eyes met mine, "It will hurt more than usual. He knows this, but he doesn't care how you will feel. He wants you only to satisfy himself."

"Then why will he do it? Won't it hurt for him as well?" I felt my stomach twist into knots just discussing this.

Hvitserk shrugged, "I don't know that and I don't suggest asking him. His legs and his prick are two things I would not talk about in front of him." He took a drink of his ale, then leaned in very close over the table, "What I am offering you would help. It would open you up for him. Easy access for his-"

I threw the rest of my drink in his face, silencing him, then stood up with red in my cheeks, "No. You don't care about me, or what Ivar will do to me. You just want to have sex. You're disgusting." I then walked off, a little horrified that he would chase after me.

But he didn't. I could hear him laughing as I walked through the doors to the outside. Let him think it was funny. To me, that was the one and only thing I would never let Ivar or anyone take from me.


	4. Four

After the awful offer from Hvitserk, I walked through Kattegat to clear my head before finding a place to sit down and quietly think. Nature was always calming.

The scent of the water on the wind relaxed me. It was the only familiar smell here that reminded me of home. I sighed, wishing I were there now. If I were home, I wouldn't have to protect my innocence from a ruthless Northmen king.

Other than death itself, I was terrified of Ivar taking away such a meaningful thing to me just for his own satisfaction. It could be with a worse man, deep down I accepted he was handsome, but I knew nothing of Ivar. I was blindly hoping he wouldn't be as cruel as he has shown himself to be.

I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt, feeling the tears rolling down my face. I hadn't realized I was crying. I composed myself. I wanted to run and never look back, but as much as I feared what the future had in store for me, I knew running to my death wasn't in it. I had much to live for. Regardless, if I had to spend my life here with Ivar.

I wasn't sure how much time I had to myself, especially to spend it outside. When would Ivar pull me back to him? I didn't know. I stood up and fixed the hideous outfit I was still wearing. If I had any courage, I'd demand to wear clothes I wanted, even if it meant speaking their tongue, but I had a feeling it wouldn't go over well.

I started to follow a path through Kattegat, taking in the architecture and the way these people moved about their day. They kept their heads down mostly, and when they saw me, some instantly looked away. Did they know I wasn't from here? I suppose it was obvious. I crossed my arms over my chest and kept walking, trying to pay attention to my surroundings and not them.

Eventually, I entered a small clearing where I was greeted by a wooden statue of Ivar. I assumed it was him, but he looked much different compared to this sight I saw before me. I stared up at it as I stood still, feeling the wind grow colder. It felt like winter was coming.

Why did he take me? That beastly man was going to kill me, but Ivar intervened and took me as his. There were countless women running for their lives or hiding, why didn't he grab one of them and leave me to die? Maybe it wasn't a question to even ponder on. Perhaps I would ask Hvitserk after I calmed down from our last conversation, if he were willing to talk about such a thing. 

Outside of my thoughts, I heard a very familiar sound beside me. The harsh stabbing of earth…

I turned and saw Ivar was near. It confused me since he said he had things to do. Nevertheless, he was here. He shoved a large blanket or coat of fur into my chest without warning. I couldn't tell which it was due to its size.

He held it against me until I took it in my own hands, then spoke in my words, "It will start to get colder. I don't want to find you frozen to the ground."

I nodded. A  _ nice _ gesture from Ivar? It was masked by his displeasure if he found his new slave dead. I would gladly accept it anyway. I even decided to reply, "Thank you." As I threw the warm furs around my shoulders.

I watched the corner of his mouth twitch into a smile that never fully formed. Even his harsh blue eyes softened to a shade of blue so magnificent I thought I wouldn't escape their magic. It made me realize; there was a part of Ivar so buried under all his anger that was actually human. I doubted I would see that side often.

His cold expression returned; almost bordering on a scowl. He muttered under his breath in his language, thinking I wouldn't hear or understand, "Temptress." It was like he spat that word out as if it were poison.

I almost made the mistake of making a face toward him. I'm tempting him. Is that what he meant? 

He shook his head and gestured, "Come with me."

I took one last look at his statue then followed closely beside him.

"Tell me, do you have questions? You must have questions." His words were a mix of my language and his, but of course I still understood. I wasn't sure why he was being friendly with me. I was just his slave.

I didn't know where we were going, but I was okay with walking slowly through the village. Even though he was the one who owned me, I felt safe around him knowing no stranger in this place would harm me with him. Although I wasn't so sure what harm would happen to me with Ivar around.

I could see we were going toward the shore. I had too many questions to ask him. I wet my lips and spoke slowly in my language, hoping he'd understand, "Why did you take me?"

He definitely heard me; I knew he understood what I asked. I was staring at him, waiting for an answer, but he kept his gaze straight and didn't speak a word. It took me some time to realize he was ignoring the question.

I sighed, thinking of another one, "What are you going to do with me?"

He rolled his eyes and laughed, "Don't you have better questions than that?" This time he looked at me, a smile on his face that didn't look threatening for once.

Yes, I did have other questions, but the ones I asked him were the only ones that really mattered to me. I couldn't wrap my head around why he was avoiding those questions about me.

I changed topics all together, "Tell me about yourself."

He looked at me strangely. At first I thought he found it too odd that I asked that, but he just didn't understand what I said. I tried again, this time being specific, "How did you become king of Kattegat?"

He grinned, realizing some of my words, "I simply...took it." He roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him, snickering when I looked horrified.

He let go and we continued walking, "I defeated someone who did not deserve the throne. That is all." He shrugged, speaking as if it weren't that difficult to overthrow someone.

He stared deeply in thought, once again mixing his language with mine, "Now I am suspicious of everyone. Waiting for my brother to come back with that bitch Lagertha...but I will be ready and more prepared than them."

Then he smiled at me, "Any more questions?"

Lagertha. A name I was not familiar with. He clearly hated her, so I wouldn't dare to bring her up to him.

We were closer to the shore now. The water looked so calm, even with the wind creating small waves. I pulled the furs closer around me.

"I want to know why you took me."

He stopped now. I watched his hand ferociously grip the handle on his crutch, his jaw tensed...he was angry at that. I didn't care. Even if I was his slave, he should at least tell me why.

To my surprise, he didn't do anything but growl, "No more questions." Then turned his head away from me to look at the water, trying to calm himself.

"Sorry." I mumbled, not for him to hear, but he heard nonetheless.

He swallowed hard, "I will see you tonight. I expect you back in the hall before the sun sets." Then nodded and went on his way.

He must have taken some short break from whatever he was doing to spot me and talk. Or he deliberately came to find me. Maybe he was watching me the entire time, to see if I would have tried to escape. It didn't really matter. I felt better once he was out of sight. Whenever he was around, I was on guard, and it was exhausting.

I looked out at the water. There were so many boats floating around the docks. None of them would take me home. I sighed, then turned and walked back the way I came.

* * *

I went back to the great hall, seeing random townsfolk and servants. I spotted Edina and Siv working and walked to them.

They smiled, "Hi, Avon. It's nice to see you." 

Siv surprised me. She was speaking to me in my own language.

"I taught Siv some words and expressions. She was interested." Edina filled a cup full of drink, then went to deliver it.

She seemed in higher spirits than the last time I saw her. When she came back, she said, "I realized my life here isn't as bad as it could be. Siv told me that the position I'm in is the best it could be."

Siv smiled, nodding her head. Edina must be a simple servant then, not a bedslave or anything like that.

I smiled at her, "That's good to hear."

I wanted to speak more, maybe ask what she learned about Kattegat, but she leaned in and quickly whispered, "We need to talk somewhere private." Then smiled as if she didn't say a word and continued working. Siv did the same.

Something was going on between them. I was sure they would tell me once I met them in private, as Edina demanded.


	5. Five

I found Edina and Siv a few hours before sunset, thankful I could talk with them before I had to return for good to the hall. They were outside, close to where Ivar had walked with me, standing and chatting as much as they could with their language barrier.

When they saw me, they smiled lightly. This whole thing was very strange to me. Edina was upset just the other day, what had changed so quickly?

"I don't have much time. What is it you needed to tell me?" I joined their little circle.

Edina smiled, "We thought of a way to escape. Siv has family outside of Kattegat. If we can sneak out, we can run to them and they will take us far away. Then we can plan for a ship home!" She seemed so sure this was going to work, the excitement of being home coursing through her words.

It all made sense now. The thought of escaping lifted her mood. Even Siv had more emotion in her otherwise stoic face.

I closed my eyes. This was not going to end well at all, "Edina, how can you trust Siv? How can you trust that plan?"

Siv interjected, "I want out too. This place...it is not my home. I miss my family. I had been planning since I was sold."

Siv had an interesting story to tell, I noticed, but I did not care about it. To me, she was still a stranger. Yet Edina had spent more time with her...if she could trust her, perhaps I could as well.

"What is this plan you have then?" I would listen to them with an open mind.

* * *

Edina and Siv had a plan so crazy it might actually work. I didn't tell them that, but I knew we had to try. If it got us all killed, so be it. They had hope in their eyes and for once, they were genuinely happy. We would all rather die free than live alongside these Northmen.

After we said our goodbyes to one another, I went back to the hall and saw Ivar relaxed on his throne. He didn't see me right away. He was gnawing away at a piece of rib before tossing it aside. Then his eyes landed on me.

He gave me a look that meant I was to come to him. I passed through the tables filled with people, avoiding any random splashes of ale and food, then stood at the first step in front of Ivar. His eyes were on me the entire time. Like if he were to look away, I would escape him.

He grinned madly, "Come on, Avon. Come up here." He slapped the arm of the throne, instructing me to stand on that side.

I carefully went up the steps then knelt down next to him. Immediately he started to play with my hair; running his hand through it, wrapping it around his fingers, petting me like a soft cat. I held back a look of displeasure.

He cocked his head to get a better look into my eyes, "Are you hungry?" Then he reached over and plucked a decent sized piece of meat off his plate, holding it near me.

I was quite hungry. The last thing I ate was the meal I had with Ivar, the one he stole. The rib looked absolutely delectable. 

He held it closer to me, taunting me, "I will give it to you, but what will you give me?" 

I looked at the piece of food, making Ivar rip my head back to look at him again, "Since I have had you, I haven't been treated very nice, have I?" 

He set the food aside and out of my view, using that hand to grip the side of my face. The hold he had on my hair tightened. 

I watched the anger set on his face and he growled, "You don't like how I touch you?" 

He brought my face closer to his. I was scared of what he would do next. His eyes buried into my own, searching for something I was not giving him. 

That was until the pain in my scalp was unbearable, making me whimper with a face of desperation for him to let go. He smirked, a satisfied expression enveloping his face.

He was looking for submission. When he finally got it from me, he let go and sat comfortably back, chucking the piece of meat my way.

It was tainted by landing on the floor, but my hunger got the better of me and I took it between my hands to devour. I heard him laugh with amusement.

"You shouldn't treat her like that." I heard Hvitserk.

He was sitting closest to us at one of the tables; I hadn't even seen him when I walked in.

Ivar rolled his eyes, "She's my slave. Don't worry yourself with how I treat her."

Hvitserk laughed with a mouth full of food, "Whatever, Ivar." He didn't find it amusing, that laugh was full of irritation.

I had great reasons to not trust Hvitserk, but at every moment it seemed he wanted to help me. Perhaps that's how he would get what he wanted from me, making himself seem trustworthy. I wasn't sure.

I realized too late I was staring at Hvitserk as I was thinking, and Ivar was not happy with that.

I felt a sharp slap to the back of my head, " _Don't look at him!_ " Ivar's harsh whisper into my ear was like a hissing snake.

I closed my eyes, "I'm sorry." Then held the spot where he had struck me.

I hoped a simple apology would be enough to quell his anger, but it seemed it wasn't enough for Ivar this time. My unintentional stare at his brother gave Ivar angry jealous assumptions. As if I would ever like Hvitserk. Ivar knew nothing. Let him stew in those thoughts.

He shook his head, enunciating every word as threateningly as he could, "No, you _will_ be."

* * *

I noticed Ivar was getting overwhelmed with the crowd in his hall. It was loud and rambunctious; it seemed he wanted silence and privacy. With a sigh, he wearily led me back with him to his room. He had also called for Edina and Siv.

"Take her for a bath." Then gestured us all away as he started the process to remove his braces.

All three of us had to contain our smiles. It was happening…

Ivar caught my wrist in his strong hand before I left him. He stared at me with an unreadable emotion, lowering his voice to a deep murmur, "Clean yourself well tonight." Then I felt his thumb caress my bare skin before he released me.

I smiled at him, but feigned any happiness. 

I understood then he was in lust. Clearly he meant to lay with me tonight. It was obvious now. The way his eyes lingered on me, outlining my body. His lips parted and nostrils flared. He even moved his legs so they would be more open. I knew these signs well from seeing the men back home try their luck with women.

I swallowed hard as I walked with my only two friends out of the room.

Siv broke the silence, "Ivar wants you."

I made a dissatisfied face, "I know. The way he was acting back there…"

Siv shook her head, "Ivar was speaking to his brother. He said you are too wild. He will enjoy taming you. He will do so in his bed."

The way she spoke of him and his intentions sent a sense of dread down my spine. I will not be tamed, especially not by an animal like him, and definitely not in his bed.

Edina gently touched my arm, gaining my attention, "We talked to Thora. Hvitserk's woman. She's going to help."

I suddenly grew angry, "What! You should have not done that! The three of us were risky enough, now we have a fourth person in this?"

Siv chimed in, whispering, "She will unlock the door so we can leave the baths. It was the only way."

Edina spoke, "I knew you wouldn't agree if I had told you."

I scoffed, but continued walking with them. It was no use to back out now, "Of course I wouldn't have agreed! What if this Thora told Hvitserk, who tells Ivar. Ivar may already know, he may have an ambush ready to kill us!"

Siv reassured me, "She hates Ivar. She would not betray us. It would upset Hvitserk."

I wasn't sure I really understood what she meant by any of that, but I gave up trying to vent my frustrations. The plan was still in effect. I hoped it would end well for all of us.

* * *

We all pretended as if I would bathe as Ivar ordered, keeping up the appearance until Thora would unlock the door that would lead to the outside.

The baths had two entrances, one was barred from the outside while the main door was able to lock from the inside. I didn't question why the building was in such a way, but it did confuse me.

The original plan was that Siv would unlock that door, and we would silently sneak out of Kattegat and into the unknowns to be free. Now Thora was the one we had to rely on and it made me nervous.

It felt like we were waiting for too long, and that Ivar would get suspicious and come for me. But as soon as I had my doubts, I heard someone beyond the outside door.

A blonde woman appeared, urging us with silent gestures to follow her. Siv and Edina were quick to go, and even though I was hesitant, I went with them just as fast.

The woman was obviously Thora, she spoke to Siv who translated for Edina, "We will walk toward the edge of town, then you three will run as I keep watch."

I tried my best not to be suspicious, keeping my eyes from lingering and looking as if I were confident in my walk. I could tell Edina was having a hard time keeping it together, while Siv was calm and collected. 

We were walking down a familiar path, but it was different now. In the cover of darkness, I saw the statue of Kattegat's King, defiled horribly. I noticed Thora send a glare and spit at Ivar's wooden image. Had she done that?

It didn't matter. We were nearing our destination. Freedom was so close. Thora stopped. She didn't say much, only nodding toward where we should run. I wasn't surprised that she wasn't coming with us, but I was thankful she helped.

We wasted no time. First, we walked then started into a sprint. I made sure none of us were getting behind. Edina was slower, but I saw Siv running beside her. We were home free. I was free of Ivar, of Hvitserk, of their lifestyle.

Then we saw them. A wall of men lined up and blocking our path, arrows aimed right toward us. I stopped as soon as the others did.

I didn't say anything. We were all out of breath. All I could do was stare in disbelief. How were they already here? Why were there so many guards?

We heard something behind us and saw a small group of men approaching us, some with torches lighting their way, others with their hands on their swords. Ivar was making his way at the front, with Hvitserk beside him. I didn't see Thora; was she the one who told on us?

Suddenly, Siv and Edina were grabbed. I went to grab them and pry them away from the men holding them, but they shoved me back and I landed roughly on the ground.

I heard Ivar clicking his tongue, "Avon…" He was toying with me, disappointment lingering in his playful tone.

One of his men hoisted me up to present me to him.

He tilted his head, " _You_. You deceived me." An angry expression took hold of him as he pointed a finger toward me.

The man holding me brought me closer to Ivar. So many thoughts were running through my mind. I had hoped Ivar was not thinking of taking that murderous stare any further than just a look.

"I have given you the best a slave can have. You're _my_ slave. A king's slave. You should be more thankful."

Hvitserk crossed his arms, prompting Ivar to say, "I am thankful for my brother. He alerted me to your...treachery. _And_ that you know our words." A grin spread across his face.

I stared at Hvitserk who was smiling at me. How could he do this? I glared, "You bastard."

The brothers laughed. I heard Siv and Edina get moved around behind me. I was worried for them.

"I can agree with you, Avon, he really is a bastard." Ivar smiled and patted his back. Hvitserk didn't enjoy the joke.

Now that it was useless not to, I spoke in their language, "Let them go. Let them go and I'll stay. I'll listen to you if you let them go."

Ivar giggled, "Will you?" He was happy hearing my voice, speaking directly to him. He enjoyed being in control of me.

I looked between Siv and Edina and Ivar, "Please. Let them go."

I wanted to hit that smile right off his face. He glanced up at the man holding me, gesturing with his eyes, then I was let go. 

Ivar immediately grabbed my arm, "I will let them go."

Then with his other hand, he gestured to the men holding my only friends. They started backing up before the men shoved them to the ground. I tensed up, wanting to run to them and help, but Ivar held on tightly, "This is your one and only warning."

Ivar turned me around and pressed me against his chest, his hand gripping my shoulder to keep me in place. I figured if I moved around just enough, I could cause him to lose his balance, but where I would go after that didn't matter. I was caught for good.

One of the men with a torch stepped up near Edina and Siv and I immediately feared the worse, "Ivar…" I knew now what was happening.

He didn't make a sound. Without wasting another moment, the torch was whisked across the girls and their clothes erupted in flame. The men held them down with their foot on their necks, making sure they would stay still as the fire engulfed them.

I struggled, yelling at no one in particular as I watched my only friends try to put out the fire that ate at their flesh, but each time they tried, another man with a torch came to make sure they stayed burning. I was mortified. I pushed against Ivar's hold until suddenly, I was falling backwards. 

Ivar had purposefully dropped to the ground so he was able to hold me with both arms. I was in his lap, desperately trying to pry his arms off of me and make it to my friends. He held me in a grip so tight I thought I would stop breathing.

I didn't know I was crying until I started screaming. The fire that was Edina and Siv grew until they stopped moving and laid still on the ground. They were nothing but piles of ash already blowing away in the wind by the time I accepted they were dead. Gone, forever.

Nipping at my ear, Ivar whispered calmly, "Now, you will stay. And you will listen, because you have no one now, but _me_."


	6. Six

_"Why do you speak to me?"_

_Avon laid her head against the metal bars between her and Einar. She had seen the guards were off duty for the hour once again, and snuck in to see her Northmen friend. She didn't consider him that though, but didn't mention anything to Einar. Maybe he already knew she felt more for him._

_Einar was the only man interested in her for her intellect, not her body. She hoped he found her somewhat attractive, but she was glad he treated her as a woman, not someone to take as a wife or bed out of wedlock. Avon never liked the Christian way of things, their views. If they knew she conversed with the heathen in the cell, they would banish her, or worse._

_"You're human. I thought you would like someone to talk to. And you teach me your world. I could never learn that from the people here."_

_Einar smiled through his pain. It had been two weeks since he was captured, but the wounds he received weren't healing properly. Avon being here gave him a distraction, but he liked her. She was different. He felt she liked him too._

_"I do like talking to you, but you are sneaking in here to speak with me. You must have a reason, other than to learn."_

_She shrugged, "There is nothing else to do here in this boring place."_

_They shared a quick and quiet laugh, then she went on to more serious subjects, "I will try to bring something to ease your pain. Something to chew on. I can't get into your cell to bandage you...would you like food? Do you mind bread?"_

_Einar laughed once more, "Avon, please," Then he grew serious as well, "Those things will only prolong my suffering. Your people intend to kill me. It will be a show, will it not? Entertainment? I assure you, I will die fighting, not silently."_

_Avon's face fell, "Don't say such dark things."_

_He shrugged in his chains, "I say the truth. Unless you plan on helping me, I am abandoned here."_

_Avon felt the tears well up in the corner of her eyes. Einar saw and regretted his words, even if he meant them, "I am sorry, Avon. We are… just not meant to be together, you must accept that. We should enjoy our time while we can."_

_She wiped her eyes and looked into his blue eyes. She wanted to always remember his face, the color of his hair, the shape of his mouth. She didn't want to forget him, ever._

* * *

The night of Edina and Siv's cruel murder was never ending to me. I felt like I would wake up at any second from a vivid nightmare, but every time I opened my eyes I was reminded of my reality.

I saw Hvitserk's smile, his horrid and evil smile when I screamed for my friend's lives. He had told Ivar. Did Thora tell him? Were we fools to trust her? It didn't matter anyway. She was a traitor in Ivar's eyes. As he made his personal guard drag me back to the hall, I heard the news of who had destroyed the statue of the King, and I was sure Thora would get the same treatment as Edina and Siv.

The guards threw me in Ivar's room, leaving me alone, even though I sensed they were standing outside to stop me in case I ran. Where would I go..? I had no allies in this country.

I wasn't sure where the great _ki_ _ng_ was. A tyrant, most likely. His mocking words that I had no one but him rang throughout my thoughts. He had so much power over me. I would hold on to what he has not taken with everything I have.

I didn't care anymore that my only source of comfort was Ivar's bed. I got under the warm covers and settled into the soft pillow. I wanted to sleep and feel my mental strength return, but I had to be awake and aware whenever Ivar would come in.

My hand went to my chest, digging out a necklace I kept hidden from the world and its cruel people. I held the roughly carved piece of stone in my palm, feeling the edges dig into my skin, and shakily sighed. _Einar…_

I heard the haunting sound of Ivar approaching with his crutch, prompting me to hide my necklace beneath my shirt. I was _so_ tired, I did not feel up to the challenge of handling this brute.

"I know you aren't sleeping." He sounded angry already, or perhaps his voice was always this rough.

I rolled my eyes, grateful he could not see that reaction, "I was not pretending, if that's what you are assuming."

Much to my surprise, he laughed, "You have a tongue on you. It is nice to hear you speak."

I kept quiet now. I felt the bed move under his weight, and he groaned as he lifted his legs up to remove the braces. He was getting ready to sleep, but that did not put me at ease.

"You are being quiet to deny me, hm?" He spoke cheerily. He was having fun.

Suddenly, my head was pulled back as he wrapped his hand around my hair. He loomed over me as I stared up at him, "I won't accept your silence any longer now that I know you can speak with me." He spoke calmly, but I heard the threat in his voice.

He let go and I moved back to where I was. He wanted my voice; he would not get it if he demanded it.

I heard him snicker, "How do you know my language, Avon?" Then I heard him drop one brace to the ground.

"I learned it." I said plainly.

The other brace fell to the floor, "You are too quick with your wit, Avon."

I grit my teeth, hating how he said my name. I refused to tell him the truth of how I know, "I won't tell you. Just know I can speak it."

He sighed, "This is how you talk to your master? I've already punished you enough, haven't I?"

I grew angry, "You're no master of me." I could feel the rage boiling my blood, making my stomach hurt. How dare he.

I yelped as Ivar was suddenly on top of me, his lower useless half still strewn on the bed, but his hard chest pressed against mine and pinned me down. He gripped my face so strong I thought he would snap my jaw in two. I could feel his other hand just under my shoulder, steadying himself.

"You belong to _me._ I can do whatever I want, as your master and king. Or do I need to give you a stronger reminder?" He spoke through clenched teeth, his hot breath on his face.

I steadied my breathing. I was being too irrational. I had to keep my anger in check if I wanted him to leave me alone, "No, _my king_ , I don't need a reminder." I hoped he understood my sarcasm.

He did. And I was met with a quick slap to the face before the pressure on my jaw returned, "No more! _Behave._ " Then he promptly rolled off of me. He disliked my attitude, my jokes. Good.

I rubbed my bruised face, feeling at my jawline. I'm sure that wasn't even half of his true strength. Ivar began to undress himself until he was naked once more, and when he was satisfied with his outfit off, he moved under the covers with me.

I heard him sigh as he settled in. I could feel his stare, but I refused to look at him.

"All this fire you have, Avon, it does something to a man like me." Ivar's voice was traveling, he was getting closer to me under the blankets.

I feared his words, but would he act on them? He was...boneless, if my source was being truthful. How would he do anything to me with a broken prick?

His hand touched my shoulder, pulling at the edge of the fabric of my shirt to reveal my skin, then I felt his mouth on me; his teeth nipping at my skin. I shuddered at his touch, but he took my shiver as a sign of pleasure.

"Your body is so small compared to mine. When we lay together, I fear I will break you." He bit down gently, sinking his teeth in my skin a little further.

I bit my tongue to keep silent. 

He groaned, "Though, not tonight. I will make you wait." His hand at my shoulder moved down to cup my breast. He gently kneaded with his hand, whispering in my ear, "I know you're afraid of me. Afraid I'll take what is between your legs."

I closed my eyes, keeping the tears in. He was right, and he knew that. I bit my lip this time, hard enough to taste blood.

"You will always wonder when I will take you...and when I do," He grabbed my stomach and pulled me into him hard, "It will be the most painful experience you will ever have." Then he bit into my shoulder so hard, I yelled out.

Ivar was then gone, laying down on his back and releasing a sigh, "Good night, Avon." I heard how content he was in his voice.

In the darkness, I looked at my shoulder and traced my fingers over the imprint of his teeth. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his smirk. Damn him..!

* * *

I was grateful Ivar did not mention anything about what happened with Edina and Siv. If I wanted to be strong, I had to accept their deaths and move forward. I could not afford to be weighed down if I wanted to escape, they would agree. I had to focus on my life, _their_ lives, and not their death.

I couldn't sleep. Ivar had no trouble, of course. A part of me enjoyed hearing his deep breathing. It was soothing to listen to the beast sleep, knowing I was safe to lay in silence.

How could that man do such horrible things to people? Are there others like him in Kattegat? Was Hvitserk this cruel? I felt the anger again. Of course he was. They all were, especially Ivar. If I were truly surrounded by wolves, I would need to stay around the biggest and worst of the pack…

* * *

Morning came quicker than I wanted it to. My body felt sore just like my mind. No harm was done yet I felt as if I were beaten up. My mental exhaustion finally caught up to me.

When I opened my eyes, adjusting to the dim lighting of the room, I could feel Ivar still sleeping beside me. I turned around and faced him, grateful he was actually sleeping, and saw him lying on his back. He looked burdened, as opposed to how people look peaceful when asleep. Hopefully he had tormenting nightmares.

I was still tired and had nothing to do, so I stayed where I was and watched him. What would we be doing today? What will _my master_ have in store for me? No matter what, I would place myself near him. In the end, he is getting what he wanted all along. My complete surrender to him, my views of him as a protector. My acceptance as his slave. But in the end, _I_ will be the one getting my way.

I jumped a little when Ivar moved. He cracked his neck side to side and stretched, slowly letting his body wake up, then he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before he saw I was looking at him.

He smiled, "Look at this," His hand went and gently patted my cheek, "Admiring me, Avon?"

I slapped his hand away, "I cannot admire a man who is not worthy of being admired." I was on thin ice with my words, but I was relieved when he didn't act out. 

He simply said, "Then I will have to prove I can and _will_ be admired by you." Then smiled and sat up with a groan, "Get my braces, slave."

I scoffed, but when he sent me a bone chilling glare, I remembered my place and did as he asked. I walked around the bed and picked up not only his braces, but his outfit as well. I set his braces on an open spot near him, then threw his clothes at him, "Here you are. Anything else?"

He started getting dressed, "On your knees. You'll wait until I'm finished." He didn't even look at me.

I sighed, holding back any rude words, and got down on my knees at the side of the bed. This felt...humiliating.

"What are your plans today?" I stared up at him.

He finished with his outfit, moving to apply his braces, "I am not sure, but after your stupid move yesterday you will be with me all day. So," He grunted as the brace gave him trouble, "You will find out." Then he looked at me with a smile, "Get me my crutch."

I searched around until I saw where he put it, then handed it over, "How did Hvitserk know..?"

He stood up and I backed away slightly. I forgot how tall he was. Then he spoke, "He is a very good listener."

He moved past me, "Come on, slave." He clicked his tongue a few times, as if calling a dog to him.

I scowled and obediently followed.

Hvitserk is a good listener, hmm? The only way he could have listened was if Thora spoke to him. Or maybe he overheard the three of us planning...he could have followed me when I left the hall to speak with Edina and Siv...why did we plan so foolishly? All of us, naive to this world, and that naivety got us caught.

With Ivar in front of me, I gripped the necklace once more, a feeling of safety washing over me. If I calmed my mind, focused hard enough, I could feel as if I were back home and seeing Einar…

"Avon! Slave?"

I didn't notice I had ran into Ivar. His walking pace was slower than mine and in my thoughts I had sped up, "I apologize. I wasn't thinking."

Ivar studied my face, then gave me an unreadable expression before continuing out to the hall. I tucked my necklace away and followed.

Some people were already in the hall, a few slaves and men in Ivar's guard. I spotted Hvitserk at his usual spot at the front of the table. His eyes went to me when he saw me, but I looked away immediately.

Ivar took his place at his throne and I sat beside him on the floor which seemed to please him. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! What would you like to see happen in this story? Anything with Avon and Ivar, or other characters? I would love to hear suggestions 💕


	7. Seven

Ivar did his routine as king, but it dawned on me I didn't care. Nothing he spoke of or did was of any value to me. Occasionally he would have a pause in talking to people to focus on me, but he would just entertain himself with my hair or prod at my face. I let him do what he wanted. It kept him in a good mood.

Every time someone opened the door to the hall, a rush of freezing air made it all the way over to us. From the glimpses I could get, I saw winter had come during the night. Luckily, I was inside, and had no need to be out there. I left Ivar's gift behind in his room; the fur was much too hot indoors.

I watched many people walk in and out of the hall, but seeing Hvitserk had made my blood boil. I glared, staring him down, and that earned me a slap to the back of my head.

I sighed out of agitation, "How did Hvitserk know?" I didn't bother looking at Ivar. I would not let it go until he gave me an answer.

Ivar nonchalantly replied, "I told you, he's a good listener."

I shook my head, "What does that mean?" I was angered he wouldn't just tell me.

He then leaned in, saying into my ear, "You forgot I had eyes everywhere?" Before leaning back in his chair, cocking his head as if I was stupid for not remembering.

I looked at him, "Did you make him follow me?" 

It all made sense now. When I left the hall that day, to meet with Edina and Siv, Hvitserk left as well. He watched me gather with my friends, heard our escape plan. Informed Ivar.

He snickered, "No, no..! See, slave, that is the benefit of being a king. Your people look out for you. My brother did what was right." He poked at my face, "And now you are back where you belong."

I swatted at his hand, "What he did was wrong. We are human beings. Not pets. We deserved to be free."

Ivar shook his head, "What you are, Christian, is anything I want you to be."

I knew he would come to call me that eventually, "Do not call me that. Just because I come from a Christian land does not mean I am one, _Heathen_."

He laughed, getting amusement out of my words, but said no more to me. He wore a grin for quite some time though.

After a while, he spoke quietly but just loud enough for me to hear, "You get more and more fascinating every day, Avon."

I side eyed him, "You called me temptress before. What did you mean? I have not forgotten everything I hear."

He was biting at his finger, I wasn't sure why, and he couldn't look at me, "I have said no such thing. You must be mistaken."

I turned my whole body, gripping the side of his throne with both hands, "Ivar. I know what I heard."

I went to touch his arm, but he quickly moved out of my path. He even moved his whole body further away from me. What was going on with him?

" _Ivar…_ " I reached for him again, clenching my teeth in agitation.

He snapped, turning toward me so fast I fell back onto the floor staring up at him. He pointed an accusatory finger at me, "You did not hear anything! Do you understand!"

He was so angry, I had never seen this anger before. All I did was nod. He was breathing heavy as he sat back and I sat as I was before. Another time, then, for that topic.

I knew it wouldn't be wise to bring it up a second time, but I had to, "Will you let me speak to your brother?" I asked after he had calmed himself down.

He sighed, tired of hearing about Hvitserk, "I will let you answer that one."

"Why? I don't care about him, as a man nor as a person. I just want to hear his reasoning. I need to know."

I watched as Ivar thought, "You can speak with him, but I want you to tell me why you know my language." Then shooed me away with a gesture of his hand, "Go on, be quick. I'm keeping an eye on you."

I was relieved that's all he wanted in return. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell him, even if it meant I had to reveal someone so close to me, to him.

I stood up and sat across from Hvitserk. He was already holding back a smile, "Good morning, Avon. How did you sleep?"

Without thinking, I spat in his face. As he wiped it off, I looked to see if Ivar would be enraged by my action, but instead he was laughing. I looked back to Hvitserk, "Why did you give us up? All we wanted was to be free, why would you-"

"Are you suddenly unaware of where you are, Avon? Who you are in the company of?" 

I shook my head, "I don't understand."

He grew serious, "I do not know why this is bothering you so much. We raided your town, we took whatever treasure we wanted. That includes you and the other slaves we brought back. You're just property. Ivar doesn't want to lose what he owns, especially you."

He waited for me to make a comment and when I didn't, he continued, "I might not get along with Ivar all the time, but he is still my brother."

Family. He would do anything for it, even if he gained nothing. But did he really get nothing in return?

"So you told Ivar, with no selfish intentions of your own? Just to help him?"

He held his drink up to take a sip, pausing to say, "Yes, I had no other reason." 

"Not even to sleep with me? If I stayed in Kattegat, you would have that chance."

He laughed, "If I wanted to fuck you, don't you think I would have followed you three until I got you alone? No, I have no desire to go to bed with you. You're too much like my brother."

I was offended, "How am I like that beast?"

He smiled, "Your temper. Your wit. I think you are more intelligent than you let on. You have dealt with Ivar. You can't deny that you share some qualities."

I sighed. I could see what he meant, but it did not mean I agreed with him.

"So are you satisfied now? Ivar is looking impatient. You shouldn't keep him waiting." He took one last chug of his drink then stood up abruptly and left the hall.

I closed my eyes, feeling so drained and it wasn't even the middle of the day. I didn't know what I wanted to hear, but I wasn't satisfied. Hvitserk's reasoning for telling Ivar our plans was just to help his brother? I wanted to be mad, but I couldn't. This was their way of life. Of course his actions, everyone's actions, are justified here.

I could see Ivar was glaring at me, waiting for me to return, so I walked back over to him and sat down.

"Is the slave happy now?" 

I held back any remarks and said, "No, nothing here will bring me happiness...but he told me what I wanted. I suppose I will shut up now to your delight."

He smiled, "Oh, I love to hear your voice, Avon, don't say that. Especially since you have a story to share with me, hm?"

* * *

Ivar returned us to his room. He wanted to be alone with me as I told him. I wish I didn't have to, but at this point, I had no choice.

He sat on his bed with a huff, holding his crutch between his legs, "So, let me hear it. How do you know my language?"

I sat across from him, pulling out my necklace. I didn't care any longer if he saw it. I gripped the pendant, "There was a raid before, in my town. After that, we had started building defenses to protect against your people."

"Your town is not good at that." He interrupted, then smiled when I sent him a look.

I continued, "A few of the raiders were mortally wounded. Most of them were killed on the spot, but they decided to take one of them and lock them up. They wanted information, but he wouldn't give it to them."

Ivar perked up, "He?" 

I held the pendant tighter, "His name was Einar. After the raid was over, I heard rumors of the captured viking, so when I had the opportunity, I took it to meet him. He came from a different world than mine, how could I not want to see him?"

Ivar studied me silently. I wasn't sure what he was thinking.

I went on, "It took some time, but eventually we could speak to one another. He taught me his language, while I taught him mine. That's how I learned it, okay?"

I felt my eyes welling up. I didn't like speaking about him, bringing up all the bad memories. Ivar noticed how I was on the verge of tears. He stood up and made his way over to sit beside me. I moved away so he wouldn't be so close, and to my surprise he allowed me to.

He looked at me, "What happened to him?"

I was holding onto my necklace so hard I thought I would break it. Ivar suddenly reached out and gripped my wrist, applying pressure until I let go. The pendant caught his eye.

I shakily sighed, "He gave me his necklace before he was murdered." Then I looked at him, "Are you happy now?" 

He let go of me and I went to clear my eyes.

"Did you love him?" He said darkly.

I couldn't believe this, "What?"

I looked at him again. It was clear he wasn't going to repeat himself.

I replied, "Yes, I did." Unaware that he wouldn't like that answer.

He scowled, "Really? You loved a viking, hm?" He stared forward, lost in thought. I couldn't tell what he was feeling.

It dawned on me, "Do you think I'll love you?"

He didn't budge. His breathing did increase though. 

I scoffed, "I can never love a bastard like you."

Before I could react, he took my necklace in his hand and ripped it from my neck, snapping the cord in two.

"What did you do!" I went to pry it from his hands, but he shoved me away.

"This...you do not belong to him!" He snarled at me.

He threw it down between his feet, then raised his crutch and aimed for the malleable stone. Before I could stop him, he slammed the end of his crutch down and cracked the pendant.

I looked in horror, then I yelled in rage as I stood and shoved him hard in his chest, enough that he fell onto his back on the floor. Without wasting a second, I straddled him and threw a punch into his face. When he laughed, I hit him again. Then again. Until I felt something crunch under my fist.

He yelled back, but out of pain. Before I could hit him again, he grabbed me and threw me off of him, then rolled on top of me. His hands were immediately around my throat with so much strength I thought he was ending my life right then, but I felt he left me enough room to just barely breathe.

He drew his face close. I saw his nose was bleeding, and a few drops of his blood dripped onto my face.

"You are _mine_!" He screamed at me.

I screamed back just as loud, "No!"

"Yes!" He shouted just as soon as I disagreed.

Then I yelled. I didn't say anything other than screaming into his face. I let out all my anger at everything that's happened to me, all because of him. He matched my rage, yelling right back into my face. We were both full of anger, screaming at one another. I tried to get my hands free to hit him again, but he had positioned his body on me in a way that my arms were useless. 

When I ran out of breath, I took a few gasps of air and realized he lessened his grip on my throat. I was going to scream at him again, then his mouth was on mine.

I protested to no avail. His lips were so rough and weathered, his mouth so cold and forceful. When I snapped my head to the side to break his kiss, his hand left my throat to grip my face, pulling it back to him to harshly whisper, " _I own you!_ " 

Then he forced his mouth upon mine once more, "Do you hear me!" 

Another rougher kiss, "He does not belong to you, you do not belong to him." 

I felt his other hand pull at my hair, making me wince in pain, "Forget about him." He looked into my eyes now, both of us out of breath.

I started sobbing, but it didn't make him get off of me. Only after he caught his breath did he decide to move. He grunted as he rolled off of me and managed to sit up and regain his stature.

His breathing was still hard when he said, "Get up."

I collected myself and turned onto my stomach, reaching for Einar's shattered necklace. Seeing it broken like that tore my heart in two. Ivar's crutch dug into the floorboard near me, stopping me.

I looked at him and tried again, but this time he stabbed my hand. I yelped in pain and held my hand, curling into a ball and crying, "Please, stop."

He didn't say anything. I could sense how angry he still was. It was written all over his face; it was in the air how hostile he was. I expected him to yell at me or hurt me to get me to listen to him, but instead he turned around and walked away from me to return to the hall.

I crawled close to Einar's necklace, pulling all the pieces of stone close to my chest, and cried.


	8. Eight

A few days had passed.

I had swiftly recovered from Ivar's brutish display of dominance, but I couldn't salvage Einar's necklace. Every moment I had I tried to tell myself that even though a physical reminder of Einar was gone, I had his memory, and I would never allow myself to forget him. Ivar could destroy whatever he wanted, but he did not have the power to take my memories from me.

Winter had descended quickly on Kattegat. Ivar's gift of a blanket was always wrapped around me. It seemed to make him happy that I was making use of it. We rarely trailed outside though, only to make necessary trips which were rare and far in-between. I had never felt such a biting cold before. I admitted I was grateful Ivar refused to let me leave the building, but I had  _ only _ been inside this great hall of his. It was getting too routine.

"What are you thinking about?" 

I was seated on the floor beside his throne once more, not realizing I was staring blankly into the crowd before us. 

I didn't bother looking at him, "Home. It was never this cold there."

I could see he was surprised at my answer. I suppose he expected a sarcastic remark, but I didn't have the energy. It wouldn't lead anywhere anyway.

"What is there to do in this winter? Sit around a fire and wait until the thaw?" I turned to face him, "All you have me do is follow you like a pup. Flaunting me like a marvelous treasure. I'm your slave, but you do nothing." 

It was innocent in my mind, but he turned my words against me. 

He didn't seem amused, "Shall I take you now? Is that what you're saying?"

I pursed my lips, holding back a more annoyed gesture, and returned my gaze back out at the crowd, "You know that isn't what I meant."

He shifted in his throne, "So, you misunderstand your place. I have servants, they do what I want, but you...you are nothing but a bed warmer. You  _ are _ mine to show off. Your beauty...is a symbol of my power over my people and over the people of your land."

I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was getting worked up, "You are not here to be entertained. If you need to be reminded, I can make that happen." 

"That isn't necessary." I held my tongue.

He continued staring me down. I felt exposed under his gaze until he leaned in, brushing his lips against my ear. He lowered his voice, "I am tired of waiting. Tonight I will show you exactly why you are here."

My heart raced. I couldn't look at him, and he knew he had gotten to me. I replied swiftly, "You may try."

I heard him growl before someone approached the throne.

"There are ships approaching, Ivar."

He did not once tear his eyes off of me, replying to the man, "Success, from the raid?"

"I'm not sure."

Ivar rose, steadying himself on his crutch, then descended the steps, speaking with his back turned toward me, "Stay here, slave. I'll be back."

I glared, "No. I want to go with you. I'm tired of being inside here all the time."

He didn't stop walking, "Fine! Come and be bitten by winter's teeth!...if that will shut you up."

I quickly got up, wrapping the blanket around me and joining Ivar at his side. I didn't know what to expect.

We traveled toward the docks, standing near an open fire to watch three ships draw close. To my disappointment, I did not recognize them. I already knew it wasn't rescue, but I still carried a sliver of hope I would be saved.  


Ivar seemed uncomfortable, if only for a split second. He quickly changed face.

"Do you recognize these ships?" I asked.

He wore a grimace, "No, but I know the people on board." His gaze stayed ahead, but he spoke to a man beside him, "Go, prepare."

"What's going on?" His need to alert his men alarmed me. What exactly was approaching?  


He didn't once look at me, staring ahead, "My brothers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, truly! I am trying to get this story written and finished for you all, it will take some time of course. Next chapter shouldn't be this short :P


End file.
